Jeong Jeongs leerling: Valstrik (1) (v1.1)
thumb|left|700px Jeong Jeongs leerling is het verhaal van de vuurmeester Jeong Jeong, de grootste deserteur van de Vuurnatie, en zijn leerling tegen wil en dank Azelia, een boerendochter met een onvoorwaardelijke liefde voor vuur. Wanneer Jeong Jeong haar echter niets meer kan leren trekt ze alleen de wereld in. Terwijl Azelia haar blik op de toekomst richt en haar droom ziet uitkomen, wordt de oude deserteur achtervolgd door het verleden. Hun paden branden, roken, sidderen en vlammen, maar zullen ze elkaar nog eens kruisen? <- Wat vooraf ging in Avatar: Wanneer Avatar Aang op zijn reis naar de Noordpool het pad kruist van de legendarische deserteur Jeong Jeong brengt hij onbewust grote gevolgen met zich mee. De aflevering is hier in het Nederlands te bekijken. De proloog. gaat vooraf aan het eerste hoofdstuk en vertelt hoe Jeong Jeong en zijn gezellen een redelijke stabiel leven leidden in de buurt van een koloniestad tot de komst van de Avatar daar verandering in brengt. Aflevering 1: Het mes Chey had de dag op de boerderij gewerkt. Hij had samen met Zaffon dieren geslacht die op de tweede dag van het festival gegeten zouden worden alleen was tegen het einde van de middag het heft van het mes gescheurd. ‘Bliksem,’ vloekte de boer toen hij met het onbruikbare mes in zijn hand stond. ‘Dit zijn de enige twee messen die ik heb.’ ‘Ik heb er thuis nog wel een,’ zei Chey. ‘Het ding is alleen bot.’ ‘Wil je hem gaan halen, Chey?’ vroeg Zaffon. ‘Ik kan hem hier wel slijpen met de slijpstaaf.’ ‘Is goed. Ben dadelijk terug.’ Chey was naar het kamp teruggelopen. Het was rustig in het bos. Erg rustig. Zelfs de vogeltjes floten niet. Zelfs in het kamp was er geen hond te bekennen. ‘Hé, waar is iedereen?’ riep Chey. Geen reactie. ‘Erg leuk jongens.’ Chey zuchtte en liep naar zijn hut toe. Het mes lag begraven onder het zand. Die vervelende Lin Yee’s wilde nog wel eens zijn spullen lenen zonder het hem te vertellen. Hij zag zijn tas met explosieve ook niet in de hut liggen, maar daar zou hij ze later wel op aanspreken. Chey spoedde zich terug naar de boerderij. De geur van het avondeten woei hem al tegemoet toen hij de boerderij tussen de bomen kon zien. Hij liep naar de stal toe waar Zaffon nog steeds bezig was met de dieren schoon te maken. ‘Ah, Chey, dat was snel,’ begroette de boer hem. ‘Wil je mee-eten? Dan kunnen we daarna weer verder gaan.’ ‘Nee, ik eet niet mee. Mijn meester en mijn vrienden hebben ook geen warme avondmaaltijd, dus het zou niet eerlijk zijn om wel te mogen eten en zij niet.’ ‘Je hebt hard gewerkt vandaag. Je kan wel wat rijst gebruiken lijkt me,’ zei Zaffon. Chey schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Sorry, Zaffon. Ik geloof werkelijk dat Alira goed kan koken, maar ik ga wel mijn mes slijpen, terwijl jullie eten,’ zei Chey. Zaffon knikte begrijpend. Ze liepen naar het woongedeelte toe waar Alira net het eten op tafel zette. Het boerenmeisje zat in de hoek van de keuken op een krukje en staarde geconcentreerd naar de kaars op de tafel. Een handbeweging die Chey kende van zijn meester zou de kaars moeten doen ontvlammen, maar er gebeurde niets. ‘Wat ben je aan het doen, Azelia?’ vroeg Zaffon vriendelijk. ‘Ik probeer de kaars aan te steken, maar het lukt niet,’ zei het meisje. ‘Papa, je staat in de weg.’ Zaffon lachte en stapte opzij zodat hij niet langer tussen zijn dochter en de kaars stond. ‘Misschien kan je kaarsen ook niet van zo’n grote afstand aansteken,’ zei Zaffon. ‘Moet kunnen. Ik heb mijn meester het vaak genoeg zien doen,’ zei Chey. ‘Echt waar? Ik heb eerlijk gezegd geen verstand van vuursturing,’ zei Zaffon. ‘Azelia is de enige stuurder in de familie, dus ik begrijp ook niet hoe ons kleine meisje aan die gave komt,’ zei Alira. ‘Maar we gaan eten.’ ‘Lekker, kalkoeneend!’ zei het meisje. Ze sprong van het krukje af en ging aan tafel zitten. Zaffon gaf Chey de slijpstaaf aan en ging naast zijn dochter zitten. Alira zette de dampende schaal op tafel neer. Chey voelde zijn maag rommelen, zuchtte een keer en ging toen op het krukje zijn mes zitten slijpen. Gebraden kalkoeneend. Het moet minstens drie jaar geleden geweest zijn dat hij dat voor de laatste keer had gehad en de geesten wisten hoe dol hij daarop was. ‘Alira, wil jij een stuk voor Chey inpakken? Dan kan hij dat thuis delen,’ vroeg Zaffon. Chey keek de boer dankbaar aan. ‘Denk je dat je nog lang werk voor me hebt, Zaffon?’ ‘Ik weet het niet, Chey. We willen weer terug naar onze familie in de Vuurnatie. Daarbij zijn hier geen goede leraren die Azelia kunnen leren vuursturen, maar dat kost veel geld,’ antwoordde de boer. ‘We zijn al maanden aan het sparen. In de lente willen we verhuizen, maar we kunnen je hulp de komende tijd nog goed gebruiken,’ zei Alira. ‘Dat is fijn om te horen,’ zei Chey. De maaltijd werd met veel gezelligheid genuttigd. Toen de borden leeg waren, was Chey ook klaar met het slijpen van zijn mes. Terwijl Alira en Zaffon eerst de afwas gingen doen en Azelia bleef oefenen op het aansteken van de kaars, liep Chey terug naar de stal om daar verder met zijn werk te gaan. Hij was nog geen twintig minuten bezig toen hij plotseling zag dat er iets vreselijks mis was. In het vale licht van de maan zag hij Vuurnatiesoldaten het huis omsingelen. Chey wist ongezien het bos te bereiken. Hij moest zijn meester waarschuwen. Ze moesten hier weg! Aflevering 2: De boerderij Bliksems, die soldaten waren goed. Jeong Jeong en de Lin Yee’s konden ze maar niet afschudden. Zhao had het gebied af laten zetten. Nu wisten Jeong Jeongs gezellen hoe ze weg moesten komen, maar noch Jeong Jeong, noch Chey kende de route die de groene mannen wilden gebruiken. En ze hadden het duister nodig. Tot een uur na zonsondergang zouden ze de soldaten bezig moeten houden. Het werd een verstopspel van meerdere uren en rare toeren uithalen. Het was niet de eerste keer die dag dat Jeong Jeong snel aan een tak moest gaan hangen een meter boven de soldaten en hoopte dat ze niet naar boven zouden kijken. Toen de soldaten weg waren werd Jeong Jeong de boom ingetrokken door een Lin Yee. ‘Wij moeten de weg gereedmaken zolang er nog daglicht is. Wanneer het donker is, kunnen wij Zhao’s mannen gemakkelijk passeren,’ zei de Lin Yee. ‘Ik ga Chey wel halen op de boerderij. Waar moeten we naartoe komen?’ ‘De vogelbekbeergrot. Meester, wij zullen niet dicht in de buurt zijn als u onze hulp nodig hebt,’ zei de Lin Yee. ‘Ik red mezelf wel, Lin Yee. Ik heb mijn vuursturing nog,’ zei Jeong Jeong. Ze klommen uit de boom en gingen ieder een andere kant op. Jeong Jeong rende naar de boerderij toe, maar stuitte onderweg ongelukkigerwijs op een paar soldaten. Ze lieten hem geen andere keus dan ze met vuursturing uit te schakelen, maar het zou niet lang duren voor de andere soldaten hun bewusteloze kameraden zouden vinden. Gewoon rustig blijven ademen, kalm blijven en verder geen sporen achterlaten. Jeong Jeong verschuilde zich achter een rotsblok om even uit te rusten. Hij was de jongste niet meer, maar met enig genoegen bedacht hij dat hij nog altijd sneller was dan de soldaten. Hij hijgde. Toen hij weer een beetje op adem was gekomen vervolgde hij zijn weg naar de boerderij. Zachtjes vloekend stond hij aan de rand van de open plek naar het gebouw te kijken. De boerderij stond op een open plek. Geen mogelijkheid om er ongezien binnen te komen. Jeong Jeong kon in de verte de vuren van de soldaten zien. De Deserteur moest het er maar op gokken dat hij snel genoeg was om de voordeur te bereiken zonder gezien te worden. Een snelle sprint, deur gelukkig niet op slot – die pech had hij soms – en snel naar binnen glippen. Snel sloot Jeong Jeong de deur achter zich. Vermoeid leunde hij tegen het hout aan. Hij zag het boerengezin hem verbaasd aankijken. ‘Jij bent die deserteur die gezocht wordt,’ zei Alira krijtwit. Jeong Jeong knikte. ‘Waar is Chey?’ ‘In de stal,’ zei Zaffon. Hij ging beschermend voor zijn vrouw en dochter staan. ‘Dank je,’ zei Jeong Jeong. Hij liep de keuken door om via de achterdeur naar de stal te kunnen. ‘Als de admiraal naar me vraagt, vertel dan gewoon de waarheid,’ zei de Deserteur voor hij de achterdeur open deed. ‘Geen zorgen. Doen we,’ zei Zaffon sarcastisch. Jeong Jeong deed de achterdeur open en keek direct in het grijnzende gezicht van Zhao. Jeong Jeong wilde de deur weer dicht smijten, maar Zhao duwde de man hardhandig op de grond. ‘Wat een haast, oude man,’ zei Zhao spottend. Jeong Jeong krabbelde overeind. Hij wilde naar Zhao uithalen, maar Zaffon pakte zijn pols beet en draaide zijn arm op zijn rug. Iets verder dan nodig was keek Jeong Jeong de boer stomverbaasd aan. Hij probeerde zich los te wurmen, maar hij kon niets uithalen zonder de man ernstig leed aan te doen. ‘U zocht deze man, admiraal?’ zei Zaffon. De angst was van zijn gezicht af te lezen, maar hij verminderde de greep niet. Jeong Jeong stopte met tegenwerken toen de boer wel heel oncomfortabel zijn arm omhoog duwde. ‘Per toeval wel ja,’ zei Zhao zonder enige aanstalten te maken om de situatie door zijn soldaten over te laten nemen. ‘Zeg eens boer, kan jij vuursturen?’ ‘Nee, meneer,’ antwoordde Zaffon. ‘Da’s nu jammer. Breng je een groot deel van de oogst naar de stad?’ ‘Nee, meneer. Wij zijn maar arme mensen. Het meeste wat we verbouwen hebben we zelf nodig.’ ‘Dus eigenlijk ben je de Vuurnatie van geen enkel nut,’ zei Zhao. ‘Nee…ja…Deze man is een gevaar voor de Vuurnatie. Als ik hem loslaat…’ ‘Dan zit je net zo diep in de problemen als hem.’ Zaffon zweeg ongemakkelijk. ‘Laat me los,’ fluisterde Jeong Jeong. ‘Nee.’ ‘Doe het of hij vermoordt ons allemaal,’ siste Jeong Jeong. ‘Nee, admiraal Zhao is een gewaardeerd officier van de Vuurnatie. Hij zal geen onschuldige burgers doden,’ zei Zaffon. Zhao grijnsde alleen maar. ‘Admiraal, haal deze crimineel hier weg alsjeblieft,’ smeekte Alira. Zhao keek haar een moment schattend aan en haalde toen zijn schouders op. ‘Nee,’ was het simpele antwoord. ‘Nee?’ vroeg de boerin. ‘Hoezo nee?’ ‘Ik vind het eigenlijk wel ironisch dat een man die zoveel onschuldige mensen in hun brandende woning heeft laten sterven op dezelfde manier naar de andere zijde gaat,’ zei de admiraal koud. ‘Dat kunt u niet maken. Deze boerderij is alles wat we hebben!’ zei Alira. ‘Ben je doof, mens?!’ schreeuwde Zhao. Alira zweeg geschrokken. ‘Ik had het toch over woningen mét mensen er in. Volgens de omwonenden hebben jullie de Deserteur weken gesteund met voedsel en middelen. Jullie zijn verraders en de straf daarvoor is het vuurpeloton of je moet me iets bijzonders te bieden hebben.’ Aflevering 3: Brullend vuur ‘Ik kan vuursturen,’ gilde het meisje boven de volwassenen uit. Iedereen keek het kind verbaasd uit. ‘Oh, ja?’ vroeg Zhao op donkere toon. ‘Laat maar zien dan. Steek die kaars aan.’ Azelia slikte, draaide zich naar de kaars toe en sloot haar ogen. Ze stelde zich voor hoe alle warmte zich rondom de kaars zou verzamelen en een vlam zou ontstaan, maar toen ze haar ogen open deed was er niets veranderd. Zhao snoof. ‘Zwak,’ zei hij. ‘Maar ik ben een vuurstuurder,’ zei Azelia en ze liet een vlam in de palm van haar hand ontbranden. ‘Maar een hele zwakke vuurstuurder. Op jouw leeftijd kon ik honderd kaarsen vanaf honderd meter afstand in één beweging aansteken.’‘Ik herinner me toch iets heel anders, Zhao,’ merkte Jeong Jeong droog. ‘Mond houden, ouwe dwaas,’ zei Zhao giftig. Hij richtte het woord weer tot de boer. ‘Weet je wat nuttigen mannen zijn? Het stelletje aardsturende huurlingen die ik onderweg tegenkwam en de zijde van de Vuurnatie kozen. Dat soort mannen kunnen we gebruiken en geen boertje dat met moeite een ouwe gek van zestig in een houdgreep probeert te houden. Ik wens u allemaal een prettige reis naar de Geestenwereld en doe Wan Shi Tong de groeten van me.’ Zhao sloot de deur achter zich bij het weggaan. De vier mensen hoorden aarde voor de ramen en deuren schuiven. Zaffon liet Jeong Jeong los. De boer keek zijn vrouw wanhopig aan voor hij met volle kracht de deur probeerde open te breken. Jeong Jeong duwde de man naar achteren, richtte al zijn concentratie op het vuursturen en vuurde een schot op de deur af waarvan de kracht hemzelf verbaasde. Op slag was het tien graden warmer in de kamer, de deur was volledig verrast en de achtergelegen rots was zwaar beschadigd, maar ze waren nog niet vrij. Jeong Jeong ademde nogmaals in en uit toen het meisje naast hem ging staan. ‘Ik help mee,’ zei ze op een toon die geen tegenspraak duldde. ‘Prima, maar doe me niet na. Gebruik het schot wat je gisteren gebruikte,’ zei Jeong Jeong. Hij deed een stap opzij zodat hij het meisje niet zou raken. Op dat moment werden er via de schoorsteen een paar bommetjes naar binnen gegooid. Jeong Jeong wilde de lont nog doven, maar het was al te laat. Het vuur bereikte de kruitkamer en een gelig gas vulde de kamer. De vier mensen lieten zich op de grond vallen. ‘Gebruik geen vuur. Dit gas is licht ontvlambaar,’ waarschuwde Jeong Jeong het meisje. Het gas prikte pijnlijk in zijn ogen en maakte ademen lastig. ‘Ik ben bang,’ zei Azelia. Alira en Zaffon gingen beschermend naast haar liggen. Jeong Jeong kroop naar hun toe. ‘Alira, geef me je waaier,’ gebood Jeong Jeong. Alira gaf hem gehoorzaam de waaier die aan haar riem hing. Jeong Jeong begon met achtvormige beweging het gas bij hun vandaan te waaien. ‘Wat doe je?’ vroeg Alira. ‘Ze zullen zo dadelijk wel vuur naar binnen gooien. Ik kan de explosie misschien nog afweren met mijn vuursturing, maar om ons heen moet dan zo min mogelijk gas zijn willen we de grootste kans maken om dit te overleven. ‘Denk je dat dat echt gaat werken?’ vroeg Zaffon. ‘Ik heb geen flauw idee,’ zei Jeong Jeong goudeerlijk. ‘Maar heb jij een beter idee?’ ‘Hoe moet je vuur afweren?’ vroeg Azelia. Jeong Jeong keek het meisje in haar gouden ogen en zuchtte. Het was een techniek die hij had bedacht en hij alleen machtig was, maar wat hij nog te verliezen? Jeong Jeong ging staan en deed de beweging voor. Azelia ging ook staan, duizelde een moment door het gas, maar deed de beweging na. ‘Voeten steviger op de grond, dieper door je knieën, grotere beweging met je armen maken en uitademen wanneer het vuur je schild raakt,’ corrigeerde Jeong Jeong haar. De boerendochter maakte de beweging nog eens, ditmaal beter, maar ze oogde nog lang niet krachtig genoeg om een brandende wolk van gifgas tegen te kunnen houden. ‘Azelia, je lijkt wel een echte vuurstuurder,’ zei Zaffon met een vale glimlach op zijn gezicht. ‘Ik ben een echte vuurstuurder,’ protesteerde het meisje. ‘Ooit stuur ik de zon. Dat heb ik gedroomd.’ Alira keek haar dochter met tranen in de ogen aan. Azelia glimlachte. Iedereen zweeg toen ze aarde buiten hoorde verschuiven. Jeong Jeongs hart stond een moment stil toen een heel bekend geluid zijn oren bereikten. Het brullen van vuur. De woedende dood. Jeong Jeong hoorde het vuur, Jeong Jeong rook het vuur, Jeong Jeong voelde de hitte van het vuur en toen pas kwamen de vlammen door de schoorsteen naar beneden toe. Laaiend vraten ze het gas in de kamer op en verslonden alles wat nog meer wilden branden. Het gebeurde slechts in luttele seconden en de Deserteur kon net op moment zijn beweging afmaken voor de eerste zee van vlammen het zou verslinden. Het vuur kwam echter overal vandaan, maar zijn rug werd beschermd door het meisje dat levend of dood, waarschijnlijk dat laatste, de ergste vlammen tegenhield. Jeong Jeong weigerde simpelweg om te sterven en vocht met al zijn kracht tegen de zee van vlammen, maar het gebouw kon het gevangen vuur niet langer aan. In één keer was alles voorbij. De boerderij stortte als een kaartenhuis in elkaar. De vier mensen werden bedolven onder het puin en het licht ging uit. Aflevering 4: Dubbele redding 'Ik moet toegeven dat je een opmerkelijke vuurstuurder bent, ondanks je doodsaaie technieken,' klonk de stem van Zhao ergens in het hoofd van Jeong Jeong. De Deserteur kreunde pijnlijk. Zijn handen tintelden ondragelijk, zijn hoofd stond op barsten en de rest van zijn lichaam voelde al net zo ellendig. Jeong Jeong probeerde te bewegen, maar hij zat vast. ‘Ik zal openlijk toegeven dat ik verrast ben dat je het overleeft hebt, maar nu kan ik je nog een keer doden en deze keer zal ik zeker weten dat je het niet na kan vertellen,’ zei Zhao. ‘Mannen, haal hem onder hem onder het puin vandaan.’ Een paar balken en stukken plafond werden weggesleept voor de oude man voelde dat hij weer vrij was. Jeong Jeong keek opzij en zag dat Alira en Zaffon het niet overleefd hadden. Tussen hen in lag het meisje. Haar gouden ogen boorden zich in de zijne, maar hij zag angst, hij zag emotie, hij zag leven. Het meisje had het wel overleefd. Ze keek hem doodsbang aan en wilde zich bewegen, maar Jeong Jeong schudde voorzichtig zijn hoofd, hopend dat ze zou begrijpen dat ze zich stil zou houden wilden ze alsnog niet vermoord worden. De soldaten trokken Jeong Jeong hardhandig overeind en sleepten hem tussen het puin van de boerderij vandaan. De Deserteur kreunde alleen maar. Nog nooit in zijn leven had hij zich zo beroerd gevoeld. Een van de overgelopen aardmeester liet een aarden staak uit de grond herrijzen waar de soldaten de gevangen man aan vast ketenden. ‘Toch nog het vuurpeloton, Zhao?’ wist Jeong Jeong uit te brengen. ‘Ik voel meer iets voor een vreugdevuur,’ was het antwoord. De soldaten begonnen takken aan te slepen en rond de Deserteur neer te leggen. Jeong Jeong zuchtte. Brandstapel. Wat een ellende. Zijn handen waren achter de staak geboeid. Misschien kon hij ongezien het ijzer smelten en alsnog een poging doen te ontsnappen. Hij had eerder ijzer weten te smelten, maar Jeong Jeong merkte al snel dat hij bij lange na niet genoeg energie meer had om de ontsnappingspoging te verwezenlijken. Hij zuchtte verslagen. ‘Geef je het op, deserteur?’ vroeg Zhao. Jeong Jeong keek de man vuil aan, maar zei niets. De stapel hout om hem heen groeide tot hij er tot zijn knieën in stond. ‘Dat lijkt me wel genoeg,’ zei Zhao. Hij liet een vlam in zijn hand ontbranden. ‘Wat een heugelijk moment.’ Jeong Jeong slikte iets weg toen Zhao naar het hout toeliep om de twijgen aan te steken. Een speer viel uit de lucht en versperde de admiraal de weg. Vanuit de bosrand bestormden twintig Lin Yee’s beschilderd met felblauwe verf al schreeuwend de Vuurnatiesoldaten. Compleet overdonderd dachten de soldaten eerst dat ze met geesten te maken hadden, maar Zhao had wel door wie het waren en loste een paar schoten op de groene mannen. De soldaten overwonnen hun angst en gingen de strijd aan met Jeong Jeongs gezellen. In de chaos van het gevecht wisten Chey en twee Lin Yee’s Jeong Jeong van achter te benaderen en probeerden de boeien te openen. ‘Nee!’ schreeuwde Zhao toen hij zag wat er aan de hand was. Uit alle macht vuurde hij een schot af op Jeong Jeong. De Deserteur kon de intense warmte van de vlammen al van ver voelen aankomen. Achter hem probeerde zijn twee gezellen hem nog op het allerlaatste moment te bevrijden, maar een ijzeren ketting breken in een moment tijd kon niemand. Plotseling stond daar het boerenmeisje. Ze sprong, maakte de circulerende beweging met haar armen om Zhao’s vuur af te weren en werd door de klap tegen Jeong Jeong aangesmeten. De tijd die het Zhao kostte om te beseffen dat zijn oude leermeester nog steeds niet dood was, was net voldoende voor de drie mannen om de ijzeren ketting te kunnen breken en te maken dat ze wegkwamen. De Lin Yee’s tilden hun meester op. ‘Chey, het meisje,’ zei Jeong Jeong, wijzend op de kleine Azelia die moeite had om overeind te blijven staan op de instabiele takkenbos. Chey tilde het meisje op en rende achter de Lin Yee’s aan het bos in. De soldaten die hen durfden te volgen werden opgewacht door een regen van speren. ‘Meester, onze enige uitweg is geblokkeerd,’ zei een van de Lin Yee’s die Jeong Jeong ondersteunde. ‘Wat?’ ‘We zullen ons moeten verstoppen tot Zhao ons de kans geeft te ontsnappen.’ ‘Waar dan?’ ‘Er is een grot achter de waterval bij de vogelbekbeergrot,’ zei Azelia. ‘Daar zullen we het dan mee moeten doen,’ zei de Deserteur. Rennend door het door maanverlichte bos wisten ze Zhao en zijn soldaten af te schudden. Ze bereikten de ingestorte vogelbekbeergrot. Glibberend over de gladde stenen vonden de vluchtelingen de grot achter de waterval. Klappertandend van de kou probeerde Jeong Jeong vuur te maken, maar hij had het te koud en was moe. Azelia deed ook een poging. Een lusteloze kleine vlam brandde in de palm van haar hand. Het was net genoeg voor een Lin Yee om een toorts mee aan te steken en een vuurtje mee aan te leggen. ‘Ga maar slapen, meisje. Je bent nu veilig,’ hoorde Jeong Jeong Chey zeggen. Ook de Deserteur ging liggen, rolden zich op en liet de vermoeidheid het winnen van de kou. Wordt vervolgd thumb|left|150pxHet besef dat Azelia haar ouders nooit meer zal zien begint nu pas echt door te dringen. Wanneer Jeong Jeong de Lin Yee's de opdracht geeft om het boerenmeisje naar haar familie in de Vuurnatie te brengen, begint ze te protesteren. Azelia wil bij de mannen blijven. Ze wil dat Jeong Jeong haar leert vuursturen. De Deserteur denkt daar echter heel anders over en de verweesde achtjarige boerendochter heeft er weinig tegenin te brengen. Dat en nog meer in: Verzoek (2) -> Veel leesplezier! Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal